slasher_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The One Who Sows His Own Flesh
"The One Who Sows His Own Flesh" is the sixth episode of the first season of ''Slasher''. It aired on April 1st 2016. Synopsis Sarah and Cam investigate Ariel Peterson's disappearance, Vaughn feels the pressure, and Dylan makes some huge demands. Plot Five Years Ago. Ariel Peterson is sick and alone on the side of the road when a car pulls up. Inside the car is Officer Vaughn in plain clothes, who offers to drive her home. She hops in the car. Vaughn drives past Ariel’s house, saying that she should sober up a bit before she gets home. He starts telling her about a girl he used to care about who’s a lot like Ariel. She starts getting uncomfortable, but she tries to be nice and calls him a “hero.” Vaughn stops the car and puts his hand on her leg. She gently moves it away, but he continues to make advances. She begs to go home, but he presses himself on her and starts to kiss her. She begins crying and pleading, and Vaughn knocks her out cold. Present Day. Vaughn lies in bed next to Ariel in the room he keeps her prisoner in. She begins to get up to get their son, Jake, some breakfast, but Vaughn pulls her back into the bed. He says he could stay there all day with her. Ariel suggests they could have a real life together outside with Jake and Nancy, Vaughn’s wife, but Vaughn gets irritated, grabs his clothes and says he has to go to work. After he leaves, Ariel starts sharpening a piece of wood. Sarah sits at home reading the story about Alison’s murder. Dylan makes a tasteless remark about her death which prompts Sarah to ask if he’s enjoying this. She says this has worked out well for Dylan; now that Alison’s dead, he’s in charge. Dylan asks if Sarah is accusing him of her murder, and she mentions that she doesn’t know where Dylan was when Alison was killed. He walks away, offended by her comment. Sarah arrives at Cam’s saying that she thinks she may found something out about what happened to Ariel the night she disappeared. It turns out Marjorie Travers, a prostitute and drug addict, claimed to see Ariel in a location she could not have possibly been based on when June and Trent saw her. Sounds like Marjorie may have been lying. Sarah and Cam visit Marjorie at her place of business: a motel room nearby. Cam tells her they know her story is bunk, but she refuses to change it. They leave, but not before Sarah comments how unfair it is that someone like Marjorie continues to waste her life while others die. Ariel reads to Jake in the basement when Vaughn stops by with groceries. Ariel apologizes for upsetting Vaughn earlier. She mentions that Jake has been asking questions about the world and that he should meet other children, but Vaughn says that’s impossible and continues to unpack the groceries. Ariel pulls out the sharp piece of wood and holds it against Vaughn’s neck. She demands the keys. He gives them to her, before Ariel grabs a can and knocks him down. She unlocks the door and grabs Jake’s hand and they run up the stairs. Ariel finds out the front door is locked, and Vaughn catches them at the front door. He begins to choke Jake, and Ariel says she’ll come back down stairs so he won’t hurt him. Nancy walks out of her room and sees what’s happening and Ariel pleads with her to help, but she looks away. Vaughn drags Ariel and Jake back to the basement. Sarah visits Tom at the prison and tells him he’s not her father, no matter what he may think. To her chagrin, he insists that Sarah is definitely his daughter. Dylan meets with Lisa and says he’s annoyed that she chose Alison over him, and Lisa asks what she can do to make the situation better. He replies that he wants a book deal. Dylan knows what he wants and he’s going to get it. At the prison, a large, muscular inmate taunts Tom and grabs his Bible. Tom snaps and lunges at the guy, choking him with the book. The inmate gets the better of him though and knocks Tom down before stomping on him. Cam informs Vaughn what he and Sarah found out from Marjorie and Vaughn is pissed. He says they should have informed him before interrogating Marjorie again. Vaughn goes to visit Marjorie’s motel room. Marjorie says she told Sarah and Cam the same story she always tells, but Vaughn says that they’re going to try to catch her inconsistencies. She says she’ll say whatever he wants her to say. Vaughn presents her with a gift: a syringe filled with heroin. Marjorie happily shoots up in front of him and rides the high before dying from an overdose. A guilty Vaughn hits himself repeatedly before checking Marjorie's lifeless body, grabbing the rest of the drugs and exiting. Later, Cam and other officers are investigating Marjorie’s hotel room when Vaughn returns to the scene. Cam thinks the scene seems suspicious, but Vaughn says even experienced addicts can get a bad batch of drugs. Sarah’s out walking by Ariel’s last known location when Vaughn pulls up and tells her to get in the backseat. Vaughn tells her she really needs to let go of the Ariel search, but Sarah says she can’t because none of the investigation makes any sense. Alison made up fake emails to suggest that Bennie Peterson was the killer, while Marjorie lied about Ariel’s location, only to conveniently die after she was questioned again that day. Sarah realizes that the case has worked out awfully well for Vaughn. Realizing her mistake, Sarah tries to open the door, but it’s locked. Vaughn stops the car and reveals that she’s dead-on with her assumptions, and he forces her at gunpoint to throw her phone out the window. Sarah asks how he could possibly get away with this, and Vaughn replies that he’ll set it up to look like the Executioner did it. He says that Sarah blatantly facing off against the Executioner is a perfect example of pride. And the punishment for pride is being broken on a wheel. They arrive at a junkyard, and Vaughn pulls Sarah out of the car, throws her down onto a wheel and begins to beat her with a tire iron. He tries to stifle her screams, but she bites his hand and she manages to escape. Sarah runs back to the road where a car is passing by. She flags it down and manages to get the driver to pick her up and drive away just as Vaughn reappears. The next morning, Vaughn returns to his basement. He wakes up Ariel and Jake and says he’s sorry before pouring out gasoline over them, himself and the room, while Ariel pleads to let them go. Cam, Sarah and a few police officers approach Vaughn’s house. Nancy opens the door and Cam demands to know where Vaughn is. Sarah convinces Nancy to help them out, and she lets them into the basement. As they walk down the stairs, Ariel and Jake walk out of the room. Heather pulls up in a police car and runs to Ariel, finally embracing her again after all of these years. Sarah visits Tom in the prison infirmary. She can accept that Tom is her father, but she wants to know why he killed her mother and her husband. Meanwhile, Vaughn makes his escape in a motorboat. He pulls ashore and enters a cabin, where he’s knocked down by the Executioner. He wakes up in a coffin in an incinerator that’s just starting to burn. Death(s) References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slasher_(TV_series) * http://horror.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_deaths_in_Slasher_(Netflix_series) * http://www.chillertv.com/shows/slasher/episodes/1/one-who-sows-his-own-flesh-3/recap * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4667888/episodes?season=1&ref_=tt_eps_sn_1 Category:Episodes